Brett Blakley's Stories Part 6
Deadly Day I had no idea what to do now that Jack had become so much stronger. I just knew that if I wasn't careful, I could end up being in serious pain. I guess nobody ever said this job was going to be easy. A part of me kept thinking back to Eliminator. I still had no idea who his master could be. Or, if he even had a master. Every time I would step up to do something, another problem would come my way, forcing me to switch paths. But no-matter what I did, people still kept picking on me, because I lost to Eliminator so long ago. I was still thinking, when George walked up. "Hey how ya' do'in buddy?" he asked with a smile. "Oh, I was just thinking of a way too stop all this madness" I remarked. George looked surprised, "I'm sure you'll figure out something" he laughed "But for now, why don't we do some practice fighting." "Yeah,okay." "That should clear my mind." I said. George stood ready and started his whole, tough-guy act. He yelled, "So Brett, I see I get another chance to beat you up again." "This should be good." George would always bring up the time he was able to defeat me. And no-matter how many times I reminded him that I wasn't ready, he would just pretend that I was lying. So I just laughed, "Yeah right George, I am going to show you who's boss." George attacked with a huge jump and kicked me in my chest. "AH!" I yelled, and fell down with a mighty thud. "How did you master that"? I asked out of breath. "Because I'm awesome" George boasted with his cheesy smile coming back. "I'm not done yet!" I said quickly. I then rolled under him, grabbed his neck, and pinned him down backwards. Just another typical day of fighting, I said to myself. But this time, George was able to push himself off me before I could even react! "Whoa, you've never done that before!" I said in awe. It was around that time that I started to see George's full potential as a Fighter's member. Maybe he was more of a challenge than I thought. George did another huge jump again, but I spun in the air and kicked him in the chest this time. I then dashed while in the air and smashed into him with my shoulder. Once again, George was defeated. He stood up with sorrow and said "You may be able to defeat me, but I can do this!" He stood up as quick as a flash and kicked me in the side of my face. I moved to my left, but he was already there, waiting for me. He was able to hold my head still and punch me in my face again. It then switched from HIM being K.O. to ME being K.O.! I looked up at him and finally said,... "you're ready". Next day: George was now ready to face most of the dangers that would be able to physically harm him. I walked by George not saying a word and just nodded as he spotted a kid being bullied out near the street. George was able to take him down in less than thirty seconds. As I watched him proudly, I got a sense that I was being watched. I looked to my right, but there was no-one there. It could have just been my imagination playing tricks on me. But I was wrong. I quickly heard someone dashing away into the shadows. As George taught the bully a lesson, I slowly walked off to see who was watching us. He had went into a small open area between buildings. It was sort-of like the alley way I went to when I was feeling down. But you could tell that no-one ever came here. As if it were a dream, the figure seemed to appear without being heard. "What do you want!?" I said with all of my bravery. The figure kept standing there and I became more alert. As the fear reached it's height, I remembered something Tim once said: when afraid, always jump in and give it a try. you never know what may happen. Far be it from me to disobey Tim's orders. So I stepped out of my hiding place and walked over to him with all my courage and started to speak again, "What do you want?" But then things seemed faded and colorless. It took me a while to realize that I was going into one of my weird coma-like things. As things got more faded, the only thing that would come to my mind was the word Corruption. Corruption, Corruption, Corruption. It kept repeating in my head. I soon found myself writing in some mud again, and I began to realize that Corruption wasn't just a word. It was a person. Could Corruption be the master of Eliminator? When I was done about a minute later, the mud had a message in it, just as I had thought. Finally the truth came to me, that one message changed the entire story as I knew it. I read it aloud saying: Hello Brett, I guess it is my role to tell you who I am. I'm Corruption, master of evil, darkness, and all of this world. You will die!, I will make sure of that!... Remember your good friend Tim? I was the one that got rid of him! I pushed him in a lake and...I guess he wasn't such a good swimmer. So now I can defeat you. there is one thing you don't know about me: ...I'm MACHINE!... I WAS Machine. After you defeated me, I changed my identity and waited for the right moment to attack (and it is soon). This message ends here please leave or this mud will turn to quicksand in ten seconds. Eliminator and all other THEM members will soon be avenged. Next day: It was only now that I really understood how THEM worked. Not only was Corruption the master of Eliminator, he was the master of all other THEM members as well! He was the leader behind it all. And that was something to worry about. Not to mention, I was unable to believe MACHINE was Corruption the whole time! But something just didn't seem right about it. I was so confused. Machine seemed much weaker than what a leader of THEM should be. If Corruption really was Machine, then he sure did have split-personalitys. But that only made me more scared. Machine was still no laughing matter. I was more scared than I had ever been before, he was probably much stronger now. I tried to think more about it, but it was impossible with all my classmates still picking on me. After losing to Eliminator, people found my every flaw and exploited it, just to ruin my life. Once again, I didn't talk to George who was also upset about the same thing. I went home writing what seemed to be a year long story for language class. At around 11:00 at night, I finished and looked out the window. It was raining. My parents still weren't home. I looked closely out into the dreary grass. My heart skipped a beat, I saw a figure out there! I quickly ducked in order to hide my face. Somebody was out there, had they saw me? I peaked over the window and yelled out a cry of terror. There, looking through the window with hate, was the face of a now deformed Machine! I yelled again. He had found me, and was ready to attack. I stumbled out of my room. I tried calling for my parents, but I remembered that they were not home! I ran to the Kitchen and hid, hoping that everything would be fine when I opened my eyes. And all the bad things that had ever happened to me, were just dreams. This was all a big dream. But when I opened my eyes again, it was no such luck. What was happening was real. And it couldn't be stopped. I listened carefully and heard the front door open. Why don't I lock these doors! I yelled to myself. I moved out to investigate. If I was careful I could sneak around Machine and make my way outside, where I would stay until everything was safe and back to normal. But in one motion, Machine found me. There was no use running. Really there was no-use trying to do anything. All I could do was stand my ground and hope Machine hadn't gotten any better at fighting. There, standing in the middle of the room, was indeed Machine. As I was about to speak, I head another movement from behind Machine. Another figure was entering the room. "George!" I yelled with happiness. Now I would have some protection. But as the figure stepped inside and the darkness faded from his face, I realized it was not George, it was Corruption! Now it made sense, Corruption lied, he and Machine weren't the same person. He just told me that in order to scare me. And as sad as it was for me to admit it, I fell for it all the way. But now things were even worse, I had to enemies to fight with. And Corruption would no doubt, be more powerful than Machine. Or any other THEM member for that matter. As I looked Corruption eye to eye, he seemed distant. Like he was conflicted on what to do. Corruption finally turned to Machine and said "Your job here is done." "Leave now." Machine's face turned red, he wanted to fight me, all he ever wanted to do was get revenge on me. But he had to obey his master. "Yes master" he replied at last. And then left, just as silently as he had come. As he left, I couldn't help but notice that he didn't have his knife anymore. He always used it in battle. I understood even more why Corruption pretended he was Machine. Machine's knife had struck fear into the hearts of anyone who had ever saw it. And to Corruption, fear was not only an advantage, it was power. "Now Brett!" Corruption whispered at last, "I will destroy you." The Battle: "I'm not going down without a fight" I said as bravely as a could. But my voice of bravery probably sounded like an ant to someone like Corruption. He craned his head forward and faced me, "This will all be over soon". He wasn't going to scare me out of fighting. I continued to stand my ground. I tried to speak, but I had nothing to say. All I could do was fight. That was the only way to finish all this. I dashed into Corruption, surprisingly being very effective, and punched him into the ground as hard as I could. Corruption cried out and then said "you can't defeat me!" I kicked him and jumped off his body with both legs pushing him backward. But he grabbed my legs before I could get up, and he was able to swing me near my lake. I got up and punched him in the jaw. But that was no match for Corruption fist to my stomach. I went flying to the edge of the lake. As if gravity wasn't fast enough, Corruption jumped at me and we rolled further towards the lake. Before we made it to the edge, I used the rest of my energy to stop our decent. Corruption tried to get the roll going again, but I pinned him down. He was able to free his hand and punched me in the chest again and again and the air was pushed out of my lungs. As I gasped for air, he continued the rool until I could feel the cold water touching my toes. I grabbed onto a small rock and held onto it for dear life. But it was only a matter of time before the rock disslodged itself and both Corruption and I plummeted into the lake below. For just a momment, just before we dived under the surface of the lake. I was able to see George show up and watch as we sunk. George had a way of telling when someone was in trouble. I call it luck. But for whatever reason he came for, at least I now had help. And as Corruption grabbed my head and hit it to the side of the lake, I realized I would need it. The Battle Part 2: I was somehow lucky enough to get a lung full of air before we submerged. But I can't hold my breath underwater that long. We were also pretty deep when Corruption lost his grip. For a while, I thought I could last longer than Corruption, but after twelve more seconds past by, I needed air, stat. I swam upward just in time to miss Corruption's hand from dragging me back down. Once I made it to the surface, I had only seconds to retrieve enough air to continue the battle. George was no-where in sight. Knowing him, he was probably waiting for just the right momment to make his entrance. Before I could get anymore air, Corruption dragged me down and got a quick breath of air himself. I tried to punch Corruption underwater, but my fist was to slow to cause any damage. It seemed as if he had planned all this out, Corruption immediatly kneed me in my chest and pushed me into one side of the lake. I was choking now. Definatly not a good feeling while underwater. Corruption could obviously hold his breath longer than me. This fight had started out with me winning and now I lose from drowning? I thought to myself. But if Corruption thought that I would give up that soon, then he was mistaken. I forced myself to stop choking, if that is even possipal, and held it for as long as I could. Corruption ran into me and rammed me into a side of the lake again. It was one of the best moves to use, while underwater. My lungs were stinging with pain, my head hurt, and I felt like Corruption was choking me the whole time. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up at random times. Things got blurry. And I wasn't going into a coma, I was just flat-out drowning. My breath had run out, I consider myself a glass-half-full kind of guy. But there was nothing good about this momment. Not even George could find the best of this situation. Then again, who could? As I was blacking out, George finally jumped in and pushed Corruption out of the way. I swam up and filled my lungs with air like there was no tomorrow. And if this fight got any more intense... there might not be a tomorrow. The Battle Part 3: I got out of the lake but it didn't take long until George and Corruption surfaced. They started running for me. George quickly turned around and punched him in the face. But Corruption caught his fist on the second punch and literally threw him out of the way. The battle had changed from me and him to George and Corruption. George was strong, but he was not even close to being and strong as Corruption. In rage, Corruption stomped on George while he was on the ground and then tried again, but George rolled over and grabbed Corruption's legs, making him tumble. I watched wanting to help, but I was still getting my breath back. George got punched again but he was also able to elbow Corruption in the face. He then did a drop kick and Corruption fell to the ground. George started to get big-headed and made one mistake. He jumped up too high. Shich gaveCorruption enough time to stand up. Corruption caught George and headbutted him. Before he could get back up, Corruption got him in a choke hold and body-slammed him into the ground. George was knocked out immediately. Then, as if what he had done already wasn't bad enough, Corruption tossed George into the lake. Wake up George, wake up! I kept yelling to myself, as if it could make George snap back to life. If I didn't act soon, George would meet the same fate I almost did. His life was in my hands. The Final Faze: I ran over to the lake, but Corruption pushed me out of the way. I got up, and this time dodged him and dove in. I couldn't see George at first, but as I swam deeper, I saw his pale face. I grabbed him and started swimming up. Corruption dove in after me but I let go of George real quick, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him to the side. My heart skipped a beat for a momment when I reached for George and found nothing. But I eventually caught hold of his shirt and dragged him back to the surface. Before I could do anything else, I first had to save George. I slung him over my shoulder and stomped to the park that wasn't to far from my house. To stay on the safe side, I climbed up the ladder and put George at the highest point. If Corruption wanted George, he'd have to go through me! It wasn't long before Corruption found us and began climbing up the side of the playground. I lured him away from George and hopped on top of the plastic roof that reached the farthest into the sky.Corruption followed, his eyes flashing red. The rain came down harder, but he got on the roof of the playground and punched me back. I nearly slid off the top, but I re-gained my balence just in time. He charged at me again, but I held onto the part of the roof that jutted up, spun around, and kicked Corruption in the face. While he was down, I jumped onto another high point of the playground and spotted the roof of a large barn nearby. I backed up and gained mommentum as I flew through the air and reached for a corner of the barn. I barely caught it, and the force of my fall caused my fingers to bleed when I hit the side. I climbed to the top and stood my ground. I spotted Corruption climbing to another high spot on the playground. He was going to try the same thing I did. But as I watched him make his way to the top, I realized something, Corruption didn't seem so scary anymore. He may be trying to kill me. But he is just another teen. He had fears, he could be hurt, he could be defeated. In mid-thought, Corruption jumped onto the roof of the barn a lot better than I did. We were really high up, this was no ordinary barn. As the rain came down harder, both Corruption and I raced towards eachother yelling. He tried to punch me, but I got on my knees and slid right under his arm. Before he could turn around I hit Corruption in the back of the head with the back of my fist. I tried to charge at him, but I slipped and fell due to the rain. Lightning flashed around us. If Corruption said anything, I wouldn't be able to hear it. I started to worry, what if we got struck by lightning? I worked through that fear and kept fighting. Corruption ran towards me with great speed, but he was not quick enough for me to have no time to stretch out my arm and cause him to topple over me. Corruption got even more angry. His face was so red, it looked as if it would turn the rain into steam the momment it touched his face. Corruption grabbed my shoulders, swung me around and pushed me towards the edge. I was able to wiggle free and I was about to punch him. But he was to fast. Corruption hit me right in the nose with his knee. I nearly fell again. As I struggled to regain my balence, Corruption punched me har in my back. Without thinking, I jumped of the barn, caught a monkey bar in mid-air, and heald on. As I turned my head around, I saw Corruption backing up, getting ready to make the same jump I did. But at the last momment before take-off, Corruption slipped and dived off the roof, hitting his head on part of the playground as he made is desent. Finally Corruption landed with a thud. George began to wake up and slowly made his way towards Corruption's body. I climbed down and check on him. Corruption was in terrible pain after this horrible accident. He couldn't even speak. I thought for a momment. We had won. I had just defeated the master of all THEM members. Time to party! But no, this was not the way it was supposed to go. This was not the way I wanted it. If I were to leave him in the rain for other kids or his team to find afew days later. Then I wouldn't be a TRUE S.S.C member. So, bith me and George took Corruption to a hospital to recover. We were able to slip out before they asked what happened. Corruption wasn't going to mess with us again. That was for sure. Next day: Me and George sat down mourning for Corruptions horrible injuries. No-body is born evil right? I'm sure Corruption wasn't always like that. It is not about what paths others make you think you need to set opon. It is about the path you take. The path that leads you to a happy life. And a happy ending. Now that Corruption was defeated, there was no-one to lead THEM anymore. Our only problem now was Jack, he wasn't a THEM member and I still felt like I hadn't seen the last of them. But at least for now, I could relax and know that the worst was behind me. Or so I thought... (side note) ~Corruption was the master of Machine,Eliminator,and a lot of other bullies (but not Jack). Now that Corruption has been defeated, all bullies and THEY members (except for Jack) have been suspected to have quit being bullies.~